rhwowfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Kelthar
'Co my tu mamy, czyli wygląd postaci i ekwipunek' To co wyróżnia Kelthara z tłumu to z pewnością jego ogromny, ponad 220 centymetrowy wzrost, oraz postura, której mógłby mu pozazdrościć niejeden niedźwiedź. Mówi zazwyczaj spokojnym, ale stanowczym głosem, w którym niemal zawsze wyczuć można nutkę drwiny jakby kpił sobie z rozmówcy, przez co często zraża do siebie wielu ludzi. Ma długie do ramion brązowe włosy i krótko przystrzyżoną brodę, sprawiająca, iż pomimo młodego wieku Kelthar prezentuje się dostojniej i bardziej męsko. Ma jasnoniebieskie oczy, a jego twarz mogłaby się zdawać nawet dość przystojna gdyby nie fakt, że szpecą ją cztery paskudne blizny. Trzy spośród nich przecinają ukośnie twarz Kelthara i wyglądają jakby były zadane jakimiś szponami. Czwarta natomiast zaczyna się na lewym łuku brwiowym i biegnie pionowo w dół, kończąc się na kości policzkowej paladyna. Bardzo często spotkać go można odzianego w misternie zdobioną, pełną zbroję, w całości wykonaną z admantytu. Wyjątkowo twardego i odpornego na ciosy metalu. Swoją twarz zwykle skrywa wtedy w cieniu kaptura, sporadycznie zakładając jakiś hełm. Ciężkim łańcuchem, do pasa przypięta jest wielka księga, w której bez trudu można rozpoznać Paladyński Kodeks postępowania. Najczęściej można go spotkać uzbrojonego w półtoraręczny miecz o szerokim ostrzu, na który zwykł nazywać "Furia". Broń owa wykonana jest z mithrilu, przez co pomimo pokaźnych rozmiarów jest wyjątkowo lekka. Wzdłuż głowni widnieją wyblakłe błękitne runy, które lśnią bladym światłem. Rękojeść owego miecza wykuta została na kształt kobiety o pierzastych skrzydłach, które to tworzą jelec broni. Głowicą zaś jest sporej wielkości szafir, na którym owa kobieta stoi. Bardzo rzadko Kelthar ma ze sobą olbrzymi adamantytowy miecz, który większy jest od niego samego, a jego ciężar jak i długość sprawiają, że niejeden wojownik nie byłby w stanie użyć go sprawnie w walce. Sam paladyn zwykł mawiać, że służy mu on do zabijania demonów i innych olbrzymich poczwar. Czasem zdarzy mu się używać jeszcze jeździeckiego topora, który zwykle przytroczony jest do siodła jego wierzchowca, bądź lancy, lecz tej używa już jedynie w bitwach, szarżując na grzbiecie wierzchowca. = 'Skąd to się wzięło, czyli skrócona historia postaci' Dzieciństwo i życie przed wstąpieniem do Zakonu Srebrnej Ręki Kelthar Varis, a właściwie Gabriel Varis urodził się w wiosce Darrowshire jakieś 27 lat temu. Gabriel był najmłodszym spośród trójki braci. Jego ojciec był wioskowym kowalem, matka natomiast szwaczką. A przynajmniej w takim przeświadczeniu Kelthar żył przez wiele lat. Nie jest to jednak do końca prawda, gdyż jak się dowiedział od swojego wuja Antosa Varisa jego rodzina niegdyś pochodziła ze Stormwind i posiadała szlachecki tytuł. Jednakże w wyniku manipulacji pewnego nekromanty została skazana na śmierć za zdrade i jedynie ojcu Gabriela i jego bratu udało się uciec na północ i ukryć swoją dawną tożsamość. Najstarszy spośród braci opuścił rodzinną wioskę we wczesnym dzieciństwie Gabriela, gdyż mag przejeżdżający przez Darrowshire odkrył w nim talent magiczny i zaoferował studia w Dalaranie. Drugi spośród braci, Kerrin zaplątał się w jakieś podejrzane interesy i porzucił rodzinę. Gabriel jako jedyny został z rodziną, nie przejawiając żadnych talentów ni to magicznych, ni to do pakowania się w kłopoty. Ojciec przyuczał go do zawodu kowala, gdy rodzinę Varisów dotknęło nieszczęście. Matka Gabriela zmarła na zarazę, na którą nikt nie znał lekarstwa. To był jednak dopiero początek pasma nieszczęść, które miały go czekać. Gdy na Lordaeron spadła inwazja, a regularna armia została w większości rozbita, zaczęto wciągać do armii mieszkańców wiosek. Gabriel został kompletnie sam, gdy zwerbowano jego ojca, którego miał już nigdy więcej nie spotkać. Opuszczony przez wszystkich, w obliczu zagrożenia ze strony plagi, wyruszył wraz z innymi uchodźcami na południe. W czasie podróży musiał nauczyć się kraść, by przeżyć. Mimo to wciąż chodził głodny i nie wyspany przez cały czas walcząc o to by przetrwać w świecie ogarniętym wojną. Zaczął się staczać coraz bardziej aż sięgnął dna stając się alkoholikiem i dziwkarzem gdy tylko miał dość pieniędzy by móc pogrążać się w samozniszczeniu. Podobno należał wtedy do jakiejś bandyckiej szajki, jednak o tym okresie jego życia niemal nikt nie wie, a sam Kelthar niechetnie o nim mówi. Wtedy to natknął się na jednego z paladynów Zakonu srebrnej ręki, dowodzącego obrona jednego z miast. Poprosił go wtedy o jałmużnę lecz paladyn przez wzgląd na kodeks nie mógł mu jej udzielić. Zamiast tego, dowiedziawszy się, że chłopak zna się na kowalstwie, zaoferował Gabrielowi prace w kuźni przy wykuwaniu broni dla obrońców. Kelthar, gdyż tak właśnie nazywał się ów paladyn, nie tylko dał chłopcu prace, lecz żywo się nim zainteresował. Być może spowodowane to było tym, że kilka tygodni wcześniej stracił syna z powodu plagi. Spędzali ze sobą wiele czasu zastępując sobie nawzajem rodzinę. Przez ten czas Gabriel nauczył się bardzo wiele nie tylko o świecie, ale i o życiu. Umysł miał pojętny, dzięki czemu korzystał z wiedzy, jaką mu oferowano, stając się dobrze wykształconym i obytym arystokratą ze zwykłego chłopaka ze wsi. Sielanka jednak nie mogła trwać zbyt długo, a Gabriel musiał ponownie uciekać na południe przed plagą, która przełamała obronę miasta. Pomimo, iż znów stracił dom i rodzinę zyskał bardzo wiele. Nie tylko tytuł jako przybrany syn Kelthara, lecz wyniósł nauki swoich nauczycieli oraz samego paladyna. Będąc pod wrażeniem osoby swego przybranego ojca, postanowił dalej iść przez życie ścieżką światłości. Wyruszył więc na południe do Stormwind usłyszawszy, iż odnowiono tam Zakon Srebrnej Ręki. Rekrut Kelthar zaraz po przybyciu do Stormwind rozpoczął poszukiwania paladynów Zakonu. Nie trwało to długo bowiem już po kilku dniach natknął się na Xighora Snowblaze'a, który w owym czasie pełnił funkcję kwatermistrza Zakonu. To właśnie on rozwiał wszelkie wątpliwości Kelthara i poddał go pierwszej próbie. Wtedy to po raz pierwszy Kelthar zdradził się ze swoim talentem do miecza, gdy w czasie sprawdzianu z walki orężem pokonał doświadczonego paladyna jakim był Xighor. Niedługi czas po tym, ówczesny mistrz Zakonu Gamesh Lightheart przyjął Kelthara w szeregi zakonników czyniąc Xighora jego mentorem. Okres nauki Kelthara nie trwał zbyt długo w przeciwieństwie do wiekszości rekrutów. Okazał się on pojętnym uczniem, który chłonał wiedzę niczym gąbka co doprowadziło do jego błyskawicznego pasowania. Przed tym jednak po raz pierwszy wyszła na jaw jego samowolność i niechęć do słuchania rozkazów przełożonych. Co w przyszłości przyspożyło mu wielu problemów. W owym okresie niewiele jest o nim do opowiedzenia, gdyż większość czasu minęła mu na zgłębianiu nauk swojego mentora. Należy tu jednak wspomnieć, iż eskortował on radnego Delariana Poulta na tereny hordy. Bowiem to właśnie jego zachowanie w czasie owej misji dyplomatycznej przyspieszyło znacznie czas, w którym poddano go próbie, która na wiele lat zmieniła spokojnego i dobrotliwego paladyna w znanego powszechnie rębajłę. Nie ma już chyba nikogo żywego, kto wiedziałby co wtedy się wydarzyło, jednak wstrząsnęło to młodym Keltharem do tego stopnia, że wyruszył czym prędzej na północ by odszukać swój rodzinny dom i "pochować" swoich rodziców. Gdy ponownie przybył do Stormwind odbyło się jego pasowanie.